superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America
As seen in The Moonman.]] The United States of America (U.S.A.) is a country on the continent of North America. It's government is the Federal government of the United States. The country is situated mostly in central North America, where its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lie between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. The state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent, with Canada to the east and Russia to the west across the Bering Strait. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The country also possesses several territories in the Caribbean and Pacific. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The United States was founded by thirteen British colonies located along the Atlantic seaboard. On July 4, 1776, they issued the Declaration of Independence, which proclaimed their right to self-determination and their establishment of a cooperative union. The rebellious states defeated the British Empire in the American Revolution, the first successful colonial war of independence. The current United States Constitution was adopted on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic with a strong central government. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments guaranteeing many fundamental civil rights and freedoms, was ratified in 1791. In the 19th century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. __TOC__ List of U.S. states Below is a list of all 50 of the United States plus popular locations in them. (The District of Columbia is listed also) Alabama Alaska Arizona *Grand Canyon Arkansas California *Los Angeles *Coast City *Star City Colorado *Denver *Black Hawk *Rocky Mountains Connecticut *Ivy Town Delaware *Metropolis District of Columbia *Washington, D.C. :*White House :*National Mall ::*Washington Monument ::*Lincoln Memorial ::*United States Capitol Florida Georgia Hawaii *Maui Idaho Illinois *Chicago *Hub City Indiana *Fawcett CityConjecture, based on the location of the city in the comics. Iowa Kansas *SmallvilleSmallville's location was never revealed, but it's most likely Kansas, as it is widely known as being located there in most continuities. Plus, the episode Return of the Phantoms strongly implies that it is located in Western Kansas, because when the Kryptonian villains retreat, they head toward the "Rockies,". which are located in the neighboring state of Colorado. *Dairy LandNot said to be in Kansas outright, but it was mentioned as being in the geographical center of the United States, which would be Kansas. *Wichita Kentucky *Fort Knox Louisiana *New Orleans *Houma Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan *Midway City Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey *Trenton :*Delaware River *Harbor CityThis location is conjecture, based on the fact that it was in close proximity to Gotham City. *Gotham CityConjecture, based on the comics. Most continuities have portrayed Gotham City as being in the state of New Jersey. New Mexico New York *MetropolisConjecture, based on the comics. Most continuities have portrayed Metropolis as being in or near New York. *New York City :*New York Harbor :*Liberty Island :*Statue of Liberty :*United Nations Headquarters :*Manhattan :*Brooklyn ::*Brooklyn Bridge North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Rhode Island *Happy Harbor South Carolina South Dakota *Mount Rushmore Tennessee Texas *Houston Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia *Dusty RidgeAs seen in Sink Hole. Wisconsin Wyoming Significant historical events in America *Revolutionary War *Independence Day *Old West *American Civil War *NASA's mission to the Moon *First Manned-Mission to Mars External Links *United States of America at the DC Database *United States of America at Wikipedia References Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Real locations Category:DC Comics